Behind My Eyes
by MOrganRidE
Summary: Max and Fang have been Best friends forever and Life is perfect...for now. What happens when they start to hit bumps in the road? Will they become closer or will they're relationship Fall apart and what happens when one of them realizes that they want they're friendship to be somthing more? Jealousy...maybe :/. FAX...probably : . Fights...hopefully ;D P.S Sorry I stink at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind My Eyes**

_ Summary: Max and Fang have been Best friends forever and Life is perfect...for now. What happens when they start to hit bumps in the road? Will they become closer or will they're relationship Fall apart and what happens when one of them realizes that they want they're friendship to be somthing more? Jealousy...maybe :/. FAX...probably :}. Fights...hopefully ;D. P.S. Sorry I stink at summarys._

**Me: Hi guys hope you enjoy this!**

**Fang: I'm not as bubbly as you make me out to be :I.**

**Me: I Know my little hot emo boy I know.. :}**

**Fang: Excuse me?**

**Me: Nevermind just say the disclaimer!**

**Fang: Will you leave me alone?**

**Me: MMMAAAYBBBEE**

**Fang: Fine ..DISCLAIMER: She does not own MR or any of the characters, JP does... including me. MmmmmEeeeWwwwHhhAHhhAaa!**

**Me: Uhhhhh where did that come from?... Anyways On with the story dear Fangles!**

***-MAX POV-***

"Fang!" I yelled, we were at the pond behind my house playing around before dinner.

"What?" he said turning around haha big mistake. All of the sudden his face was drenched with water from my water balloon. I watched his face transform from shocked to mischeivious before I could realize what he was doing I was under water because Fang tackled me to where he also fell in and now we both look like drowned cats.

"What was that for jerk?" I yelled now becoming ticked that he had just got my new leather boots wet.

"Well you should'nt have thrown the water balloon" he chuckled. Wow really I hit him in the face with a water baloon so he got us drenched from the pond. The only funny part is that he seemed to forget that he still had his cell phone in his pocket I noticed as I saw it behind him slowly sinking... well may as well be nice so maybe he won't be so mad. I dove under him to the phone and popped up behind him.

"What-" he started but quickly shut up as he seen his prized posesstion now filled with pond water in my hand.

"Oh lord my mom is going to kill me" his voice now weak. "Maybe not, I mean that phone is really old you were probably going to get one soon anyway."

"Yeah Max because that makes so much sence since my phone contract ends in a year!" I raised my eyebrows at him never seeing him be so upset like this before. "Sorry Maxie, it's just you know how my mom is plus she's still mad at me for the fight at school you got me into."

"Excuse me I could have handled him easily on my own thank you very much" I can't believe he was refering to the incident with Dylan from about a month ago.

_****~FLASHBACK~* ***_

_ It's the last Monday of Sophmore year and I can't wait to get away from this heck hole. I don't see why any of the boys acted different this year from freshman year it was pathetic. I mean to the point where when I walk down the hallway I have to pause to tell some guys to wipe the drool off their mouths. Then the worst of them all was Dylan every Friday getting asked out by him and even when I said no he would still try to cling to me 24/7. So on this paticular day Fang and I were walking down the hallway to home room when Dylan ran up behind me and hit my butt._

_"You have got to be kidd-" raising my fist but Fang had already punched him in the face while tackling him to the ground. Which lasted a couple minutes before most of our coaches managed to pull Fang off . He only got suspened for three days so its wasn't the worst trouble we've been in._

_*__***~ END OF FLASHBACK~****_

"Ehhhh, even I have to admit you were a little to slow on the punch" he said with a smirk.

"Well I wouldn't have been if you wouldn't have got in my way and I don't see how I got you in it anyways Fangles." I said as we turned and trudged back up to the house to face the fury we like to call our mothers.

- ** THIS IS A TIME SKIP, TIME SKIP SAYS HI, THIS IS TIME SKIP, WHEN THE TIME GOES BY**-

***-FANG POV-***

I'm honestly feeling kind of scared of my mom right now and all you laughing/makeing fun of me right now have never met my mom ecspecially not when she gets mad. Excuse me, yes everyone reading right now, yes you sir eating your chips right there, WWIII will start when I get home so tear out those emergency backpacks and get going. I try to hide my now drowned cell phone in my jeans pocket so when I come in Max's house hopefully everything will be slighty calmer. I look over at Max and see she nervously playing with her best friend necklace I got us for her fourteenth birthday. When we get to the house Max and I go up to the back door after ringing out our hair and clothes of most of the wetness and try to sneak into her room up the stairs before our moms in the kitchen notice.

"Fang ,Max why are you two leaving a wet trail up the stairs?" Max's mom says without even turning around. Dang I swear she has eyes in the back of her head...

**Me: Remember R&R! It would mean the world to me (AKA FANGLES Because Fangles is my world)... YAY!**

**Fang: HELP ME!**

**Me: Oh you know you like it. haha And when is JP supposed to start filming or starting the so called movies? Hes called it off about twice already PLLZZZ JP hurry I don't think I can stand it much longer and for nevermore to come out on August the sixth... PPPEEEAAAZZZZ :}**

**P.S I have Max and Fang's outfits on my profile if you want to check that out.**

**R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Behind My Eyes**

* * *

_ Summary: Max and Fang have been Best friends forever and Life is perfect...for now. What happens when they start to hit bumps in the road? Will they become closer or will they're relationship Fall apart and what happens when one of them realizes that they want they're friendship to be somthing more? Jealousy...maybe :/. FAX...probably :}. Fights...hopefully ;D. P.S. Sorry I stink at summarys._

**Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated regularly I'll try to start updating every Tuesday! Oh and if you would, go check out my other story "Life's Bipolar" and tell me if that's any good or tell me how I could make it better Thanks! Alright Fangles go ahead and say the disclaimer!**

**Fang: What no hot emo boy comment?**

**Me: *gasp* I knew you liked it! haha go ahead my hot little emo boy! :}**

**Fang: What? NO! I just meant... Oh whatever. DISCLAIMER: She does not own MR or any of its characters my main man JP does.**

**Me: Now on with the story! Hope y'all like!**

**I also wan't to get the ages out there for everyone:**

**Ari?17**

**Max Fang and Iggy? 16**

**Gazzy &Ella ?14**

**Angel?5**

**Elijah and Kylie? 3**

**Dont worry I'll explain the last two later...**

** *MAX POV* **

"Just pretend like you didn't hear her!" I wispered urgently hoping that Fang wouldn't blow my plan.

"Fang don't pretend like you didn't hear me I seen you glance at me" My mom said knowing she'd won.

Now he blew the plan. We turned around to see our moms both looking at us suspeciously.

"Fang I thought I told you to make sure you guys didn't get dirty before dinner, now your all wet." his mom said exsasperatedly.

Great now wer'e being tag teamed.

"Wait! what? Nicolas Xander Willson! Why the heck is your phone in your soaked jeans, do you not know that water screws up your-" she said as she ripped it out of his pocket but stopped as soon as she got it out making pond water drip out of the back of the phone and down her arm.

We were thankfully inturupted by my phone ringing on the counter top, my mom quickly grabbed it and also became angry looking. Wonderful now what?

"Max did you forget somthing?" she said as she threw the phone to me.

I looked down and panic shot through me _"Day Care calling" _ Crap! I forgot to pick the kids up from day care! I grabbed Fang and told them that we'd be home in about an two hours and not to wait to eat dinner that I'd stop and pick up some food. I jumped into my car as Fang got into the passenger seat slowly.

"What the heck are you doing I have to go pick the kids up and that'll take at least 45 minutes to get there!" I yelled. Now you guys are probably wondering why they had to go to daycare so far away and the answer would be that they're following in my foot steps they've been kicked out of every day care in the thirty minute radius of our house so now they're working on the sixth day care, but Angel and Kylie seem to like it there so I hope they don't get kicked out for the Sixth time in the past year.

"Thanks" Fang said. I almost asked for what then remembered the cell phone incident then I also remembered thet we were still wearing our pond close... great.

"Mhm" I mumbled not in the mood to really say anything.

Oh yeah I forgot! You guys are probably wandering who Angel and Kylie are so I might as well introduce you to the whole clan. Alright I'll start out with my siblings Ari,Ella,Elijah, and Kylie. Ari has dark brown hair and blue eyes and is the oldest which is seventeen. Ella also has dark brown hair and blue eyes but shes 14. Then theirs the twins, Elijah and Kylie, Elijah has dirtyish blond hair with sunstreaks like mine with blue eyes {BTW ELIJAHS A BOY} and Kylie {WHO IS A GIRL} has dark brown baby curls but with brown eyes like mine and they're both three.

Now on to Fang's siblings Angel and Gazzy. Angel is Five years old and about to go to kindergarden when schools starts back up, she has beautiful blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Then there's Gazzy lord help me when that boy lets one rip your going to hope the dead bird on your window sill was already dead he has spikey blonde hair with blue eyes but hes also 14 like Ella.

When we finally arrived at the daycare they had the two teachers standing out there with Angel, Kylie, and Elijah waiting for us. I took Angel and Elijah by the hands and said a quick thanks to the teachers while Fang picked Kylie up hoping that she wouldn't say anything. We got into the car, Fang putting Angel in the middle and then Kylie and Elijah in their carseats.

"So were do you guys want to eat ?" I asked hoping that It'd be anywhere but Mcdonalds.

"Burger King!" the three in the back yelled happily.

"What about you Fang?" I asked.

"What ever will take us the longest to have." He said with a half smile.

"So Burger King in Texas?" I sad laughing.

He gave me a look that said very funny. I felt kinda bad for him about his phone but since I forgot to pick up the munchigins I'll probably be grounded to.

When we got there we all decided to eat inside than go to the drivethrough and man we tried to take our time eating but that just doesn't work for us, so we let the three kids play on the playground while Fang and I sat outside and watched them.

"How long do you think my mom's gonna ground me for?" Fang asked suddenly.

"Not as long as my mom's going to ground me since this is the third time I forgot to pick them up"

"I'm supprised that the daycare hasn't kicked them out yet for your tardiness" he said chuckling.

"Thank for making me feel better Fangles" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you -" he got cut off my cell ringing once more.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Maxie" my dad ,Jeb, said.

"Hey Dad!" I said suprised, he's been on a business trip for about two weeks in Germany.

"I'm going to be home in about thirty minutes, so tell your mother ok?"

"Alright how'd you get off your bussiness trip so suddenly I thought you were supposed to be in Germany for another week."

"Umm well somthing came up.." he said sounding worried.

"What is it Dad?"

"Nothing sweetheart, just somthing your mother and I need to discuss. See you when I get home, Love you bye." he said abruptly.

"Love you bye" I said probably sounding confused because of the funny face Fang gave me.

"So what was that about?" My Fangles said.

"I don't know but my dad's coming home early. Kylie, Angel, Elijah!" I said trying to hurry them to the car. I called my mom and told her that dad was coming home, she was so excited. Maybe I wouldn't get grounded for life after all.

It took about an hour to get home, where we heard yelling coming from inside my house sounding like my mom and dad were upset...

* * *

**ME: Hope you like'd it! OH and in the reviews tell me what you think they're fighting about I also want to say thanks to CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld, AlwaysWatching, puckabrina-FAXfan, ilovefaxy249, HeadOverHeelsInHate, and escpecially to silentwings3495 you made me die laughing the answer to that is I have no clue lol. Also to all the people who are following my story.**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!**

**Love ya, Erinmr13!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind My Eyes**

_ Summary: Max and Fang have been Best friends forever and Life is perfect...for now. What happens when they start to hit bumps in the road? Will they become closer or will they're relationship Fall apart and what happens when one of them realizes that they want they're friendship to be somthing more? Jealousy...maybe :/. FAX...probably :}. Fights...hopefully ;D. P.S. Sorry I stink at summarys._

* * *

**ME: Hi guys Heres your next update Fangles take the Disclaimer!**

**Fang: Make me**

**Me: WHy do I get stuck with the divas *sigh***

**Angel: I'll do it!**

**Me: Alright Angel show Fang how you do it.**

**Angel:YAY! DISCLAIMER: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF JP'S WORK INCLUDING MAXIMUM RIDE! **

**Me: Thank you now here's the story!**

* * *

** *MAX***

I leaned over and wispered to Fang to take the kids to his house while I see what was going on and he nodded his head and told the kids that they were going to his house to play. I got out of the car kind of worriedly and leaned behind the door way to listen. Now normally I'd just walk in and demand what's going on but this isn't normal whenever my Daddy comes home they never fight or even disagree.

"It was spur of the moment I didn't mean for it to happen I promise!" Dad yelled.

"Your so called promises mean nothing to me anymore like are wedding vows those promises are down the toilet now, so forget about me beiliveing any another ones!" mom retorted.

"If I knew I was going to have an affair I would'nt have gone to Germany in the first place!" Dad yelled definsevly.

"YEAH and if I knew you were going to, I would'nt have married you in the first place!" Mom yelled.

I walked into the room from behind the doorway. My Dad's expression went into loving mode as my mom's stayed ticked. He stepped forward with his arms open to give me a hug like he normally would except this time I stepped away my face contorted in disgust.

"You cheated?" I said to make sure I had the facts straight.

"Honey you have to understand-" my da- I mean Jeb started.

"Oh I understand! Understand that you left to be with another woman! That you obviously could care less about me and Mom. Did you even think about me Dad, what this means? About your daighter at home that couldn't wait for her Daddy to come home and see her. No you sure did'nt now your little girl Jeb can't wait for you to leave. I garuntee you won't be lonely will you?" I screamed as I ran out not wanting him to see me cry.

"Max-" I heard him say before I was out the door running to the one place I felt safe.

*******FANG***

I let the kids play for about two hours before I took them back to Max's house where her mom had a worried expression.

"Hey Mrs. Martinez wheres Jeb?" I said causiously.

"Will you do me a huge favor Fang?" She said her eyes filling up with tears.

"Yeah whatever you wan't Mrs. M."

"Do you mind looking for Max for me she ran out about an hour ago." tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah of course" I told her as I went out the door.

I know exactly where Max went, It's the place where we used to go when we were little.

I ran to the park and down the trail that everyone thinks goes to a dead end, little do they know if you go about a mile right theres a waterfall and there was Max sitting at the bank with her legs pulled up to her chest crying.

"Max...?" I wispered as I sat down beside her.

"Leave me alone" she mumbled into her hands.

I pulled her by the waist till she was sitting in my lap up against my chest as she turned around and hugged me while crying into my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly not wanting to make her cry even more.

"Everything" she wispered...

* * *

** Sorry it was so short guys I promise to make the next one a lot longer! Hope you enjoyed and thank you to Guest, dreams-and-schemes86, puckabrina-FAXfan, and the other guest haha for reviewing and also thanks to everyone who follows the story! Bye LOVE YA!, Erinmr13**

**R&RR&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! P.S Minor Fax :}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind My Eyes**

_Summary: Max and Fang have been Best friends forever and Life is perfect...for now. What happens when they start to hit bumps in the road? Will they become closer or will they're relationship Fall apart and what happens when one of them realizes that they want they're friendship to be somthing more? Jealousy...maybe :/. FAX...probably :}. Fights...hopefully ;D. P.S. Sorry I stink at summarys._

* * *

_**Hi guys sorry about the long wait! Check out my new poll and now here comes the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson or any of his characters!**_

* * *

_***JEB***_

**S**he kicked me out of the house, I can't beleive my own wife kicked me out of the house. I guess thats what you get for having to lie these days, but they can't ever know what I'm really up to for the sake of their own saftey. I'd rather have this happen then what they'll do to them if they find out.

There's only one more thing to say, Goodbye my Maximum.

* * *

_***FANG***_

**I** sat there holding Max for what felt like minutes, but when I pulled out my ipod I realized that we'd been here for the past two hours.

"Max we gotta get home, it's eight and your parents are probably worried" I said hoping not to cause more tears.

"I don't want to go home can I stay at your house?" she asked looking up at me hopefully.

"Call your mom" I said helping her up as we walked down the trail to the park to go home.

Max and I walked to my house after her mom said ok and walked through door to be greeted by my mom who told us that Angel and Gazzy were spending the night at Max's house. We walked upstairs as I was trying to find a to cheer Max up and walked into my room were I had my X-box _perfect._

"So Maxie, I heard your loing your edge and that Iggy beat you." I said nodding my head towards the xbox.

"Your about to eat your words Fangles, besides he started tickling me!" She giggled frusterated.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

* * *

**"M**ax Will you tell me why you ran from your house earlier?" I asked her after about two hours of playing and yes her winning.

"My dad cheated on my mom." she mumbled.

That did'nt sound like Max's dad.

"Are you sure?"

"Not really" she mumbled looking away.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short guys anyway though go checkout my poll on my profile for which story y'all want me to update more. Bye guys, R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&! P.S. I start school on Monday so wish me luck *sniff sniff*!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind My Eyes**

_Summary: Max and Fang have been Best friends forever and Life is perfect...for now. What happens when they start to hit bumps in the road? Will they become closer or will they're relationship Fall apart and what happens when one of them realizes that they want they're friendship to be somthing more? Jealousy...maybe :/. FAX...probably :}. Fights...hopefully ;D. P.S. Sorry I stink at summarys._

_**HEYYY AMAZING FANFIC PEEPS! SO I STARTED SCHOOL AND IT IS AMAZING EVEN THOUGH I'D MUCH RATHER IT BE SUMMER BUT HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JP, or ANY OF HIS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**FANG POV**

* * *

"Fang?" Max asked quietly.

"hmm?"

"Where's my close?" she asked looking into her now empty drawer that she has at my house.

"Mom must of washed em, you can borrow one of my t-shirts if you want" I said digging out my batman shirt and throwing it to her.

"Thanks" she said walking into the bathroom.

I dont think that max realises that her dad left after the incident today and probably isn't going to come back, but I don't want to be the one to tell her partially because I'm afraid to and partially because I know what it's like.

My dad had a son before he met my mom, then I was born. His name was Blake and I didnt know it before it was to late, he was probably one of the best brothers ever, but of course me being me I cant have anything good. Just when we started becoming really close he had a fight with my mom and he left to live with his mom. That was three years ago, but no matter how much people say they understand you know they don't and probably never will. I still feel like he left because I was never and will never be good enough, but now I have my beautiful Maximum and I sure won't take her for granted.

"Why are you crying Fangles?" Max sighed as she walked out with my batman shirt looking more like a gown on her.

"Jeez Max you should know by now that my eyes water when I yawn." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah right lik-"

"RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG, RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG" Max"s phone rang busting my ear drums.

"Hello?" she said sounding nervous probably because it was her mom or something.

"Meet you there" she muttered as all the color in her face drain...

* * *

_**UH OHH WHAT NOW?! WELL THAT WAS YOUR UPDATE! REMEMBER R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind My Eyes**

_**Summary: Max and Fang have been Best friends forever and Life is perfect...for now. What happens when they start to hit bumps in the road? Will they become closer or will they're relationship Fall apart and what happens when one of them realizes that they want they're friendship to be somthing more? Jealousy...maybe :/. FAX...probably :}. Fights...hopefully ;D. P.S. Sorry I stink at summarys**_.

* * *

**WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! YOU GO TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO MY FRIENDS TALK TO ME! **

**HIYA GUYS! SO WRUD?!GREAT! I SOUND LIKE DORA NOW... HAHA! SO LETS START THE CHAPTER CAUSE I'M MORE A BARNY PERSON SO LUVS YA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JP, or ANY OF HIS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**FANGS POV**

* * *

"What's wrong Maxie?" I whispered as she dropped down and sat next to me on my bed, tears running down her cheeks.

"We have to go to the hospital" she whispered looking up into my eyes after a few minutes.

"... My dad got into an accident"

"You can borrow some of my jogging pants" I said getting up and throwing them to her and grabbing my keys off my bed stand, while she put them on. She ran outside and jumped into the passenger seat, her tears still flowing.

"Hey it's going to be okay, trust me Maxie everything is going to be ok" I said reaching over and wiping her tears away while keeping one hand on the wheel.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

* * *

We got to the hospital where Max's mom engulfed her into a hug, them both crying with all of the kids sitting in the waiting room looking confused and scared.

"Its ok guys" I said reaching over to put Kylie and Elijah on both of my knees while Angel cuddled into my side.

"Why day so sad Mang?" Kylie asked sniffling.

"Just some big kid problems Kyles" I said hugging her tighter.

I watched as Max's mom came out of the double doors leading to the main rooms sobbing.

"Fang, Max needs you" she said as she took Kylie and Elijah away. "Room 502..." she sobbed.

That's when I heard screaming mixed with cries of grief...

**MAXS POV**

* * *

"Hello?" I asked. I can't believe my mom was calling me if I didn't want to go home to talk to her I defiantly still don't want to talk to her over the phone.

"Max, Baby? Your daddy was in an acci...accident. He ... He won't m...make i..it Were at the hosp...hospital." She sobbed.

"Meet you there" I heard myself say as I was slowly drowning.

I heard Fang talking but couldn't really comprehend what he was saying. It was getting to be to much and I felt queasy as I slumped to the bed and looked into Fangs eyes hoping that he could make me feel better like he always does, but he just stared back expectingly.

"We have to go to the hospital... my dad was in an accident" I muttered.

Fang started moving around and saying things, when i felt something hit my lap. I looked down expecting to see my heart, but instead a pair of pants that I quickly threw on and ran to the car, jumping into the passenger seat while Fang started the car and pulled out of the driveway speeding.

"Hey it's going to be ok, Trust me Maxie everything is going to be ok" Fang said as he reached over and wiped tears off of my face that I didn't know were there.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

* * *

When we got to the hospital it was all becoming surreal as I hugged my mom, the both of us now bawling. I hurriedly followed my mom to my Dad's room stumbling and tripping the whole way. I walked into the room but couldn't even recognize my Dad through all the bandages. He opened his eyes and smiled as I went up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Too much of a good thing may be bad'

As the old cliche' goes

So always do things in moderation

Just like The Lord of Heaven knows

The blessings of God are great

As anyone can clearly see

And when done in moderation

We all can live quite free

That's the common sense He gave us

Each and every one

So practice it in our own ways

And His blessings will fill our days

Now that does not mean to take

The middle of the road each time

That just means to do what's right

And give glory to His name

For one will get smashed standing

In the middle of the road

If one fails on which side to stand

At the very least when the Word is told ... I love you my one and only Maximum" he said as he took his one last breath and his eyes became unfocused.

Someone walked in as I clutched the railing of my Daddy's bed, then they walked out. Suddenly I felt hands and arms trying to claw my hands away from my Dad. That's when I shut down from reality...

* * *

**WOOOOOO! THAT WAS ONE DEPRESSING CHAPTER! Or was it just me? So guys I won't update again till I get 5 reviews so you know WHAT THAT MEANS RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEVVV VVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWW!R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&!**

**P.S _check out the poll on my profile!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind My Eyes**

_**Summary: Max and Fang have been Best friends forever and Life is perfect...for now. What happens when they start to hit bumps in the road? Will they become closer or will they're relationship fall apart and what happens when one of them realizes that they want their friendship to be something more? Jealousy...maybe: /. FAX...probably :}. Fights...hopefully ;D. P.S. Sorry I stink at summaries**_.

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately DO not own the Maximum Ride Series James Patterson does.

**Max's Pov**

I woke up in my room to sunlight shining through the window. I was about to get my mom to make breakfast until the events from yesterday start rushing into my mind. I uncovered myself and sat and the edge of my bed and looked down at my scratched hands.

"Max?" I looked up and seen Fang leaning against my doorway looking hopeful for some reason.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How are you feeling?" he said almost cautiously.

"Fine can you get out so I can change though?" I asked as I watched his face turn kind of red and him walk out closing the door behind him.

I threw on some black leggings, grey boots, and grey sweater before throwing my hair up into a ponytail. I quietly opened my door and made sure no one was looking downstairs before I slipped out the front door. I walked to my place and sat beside the water fall wonder what to do next. I realize no one has told me how my father died except for that he was in an accident because I was to busy having a break down. I wonder if he killed himself because of how mom and I acted towards him, but quickly crush that theory because of what he said after it and about how he loved me. I also think about what he could've meant by what he last said to me. I sit by the waterfall for over an hour before I hear almost silent footsteps.

"Max, why do you always come here?" Ella's voice asked as I see her sit next to me out of the corner of my eye.

"I come here to solve problems." I murmur not wanting to disturb the quietness.

"Does it work?" she ask quietly.

I look over at her and smile, "Sometime yes, other times I wish it did."

"How? How did he die?" I hear her sniffle. I then realize how dumb I've been all I was worried about was myself and how I was going to make it. Not how Ella or any of my other siblings have to grow up without a father. Here I am leaving them, not even thinking about how they might feel or need me. I quickly rap Ella into a hug as she cries.

"I don't know Ells. I really don't know."

**Fangs POV**

I wait on my on the couch until I hear the front door creak. I get up quietly and look out the door to see Max's retreating figure. I don't follow her though because she probably needs some time to herself instead I go home.

"Mom?" I ask as I walk through the door.

I hear muffled noises as I walk into the living room only to see my mother's frightened eyes as something crashes into the back of my skull.

_**Hey guys! You don't know how much I've missed ya'll. My computer broke so my mom had to get me a new one. SO yay to a new computer! Sorry that it was so short but I felt like I needed to put up a little something for me being away for so long. Oh and I want to start putting some fanfics that I think y'all should check out so this chapter's will be….**_

**What About the Perfect Ones? by CakeIsAGoodFriend **

_**Bye!R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R!**_


End file.
